fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliwood
Eliwood (エリウッド Eriuddo, Eliwod in the Japanese version) is one of the three main characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and is the father of Roy, the main character of Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Eliwood appears as a Sticker in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. History Eliwood was born of the noble house of Pherae; his father was Lord Elbert and his mother was Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend was Hector, the younger brother of the Marquess Ostia. These two attended school together and, as they grew older, their friendship grew as well. He is expected to be around the age of 16 when Lyn first meets him in chapter 7 and a year older in chapter 11 (Eliwood's story) or chapter 12 (Hector's story) due to his support conversation with Hector, which states they have been sparring since the age of 12 once every two months, with a total of 30 or so battles. If so, then he would be 17 in his story. Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Lyn's Story By chance, one day, when Eliwood was scheduled to meet with Hector, he stumbled upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl named Ninian. After he set about rescuing the girl, he met Lyn and decided to see if he could help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. Eliwood convinced Caelin's neighbors to remain neutral in Lyn's dispute. Eliwood's Story Eliwood is a noble on a quest to find his father, who had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal. His objectives soon change, however, and Eliwood fights a group of assassins called the Black Fang. As the story progresses, Eliwood comes to battle with Nergal's morphs (zombie-like creatures, some of who are sentient), Nergal himself, and a renegade Fire Dragon to save the world. To defeat Nergal, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous Rekka no Ken or "Blazing Sword," which was used by Roland, the founder of Lycia. Depending on his supports, he can wed Lyndis, Ninian, or Fiora, and becomes the father of Roy. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi At the start of the game, he is beset by illness, so he decides to stay at Castle Pherae to not burden Roy. He then sends his son to Ostia and hires Dieck's mercenaries to help him. However, he and Hector can be used as playable characters in the link arena and the battle maps after the game is beaten. He comes as a Paladin. He plays a minor role in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga during the Kruzard arc, which occurs between chapters 9 - 13. During this arc, he is attempting to help reform the Lycia Allaince admist a rebellion lead by Kruzard. He then later works with Cecilia in sending Al's group to the Western Isles to investigate the Etruian governments' corruption on the Isles. Character Data Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Recruitment Eliwood’s Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Hector’s Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from the start. Base Stats |Lord |Anima |1 |18 |5 |5 |7 |7 |5 |0 |7 |5 |Sword - D |Rapier Vulnerary |} Promotional Gains *'Promotion to: Knight Lord' *'Hit Points:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Constitution:' +2 *'Aid:' +2 *'D Rank in Lances' Growth Rates |80% |45% |50% |40% |45% |30% |35% |} Supports *Hector *Lyn *Ninian *Marcus *Lowen *Harken *Fiora Overall While Lyn specializes in skill and speed and Hector specializes in HP, strength, and defense, Eliwood is the most well rounded of the three, and generally fits the more traditional Lord archetype. This being the case, his growths tend to be well-balanced, which can be a good or a bad thing: he could potentially have fantastic stats across the board, or his numbers could be simply abysmal. Generally speaking, he does not really excel at anything, but nor is he particularly bad at anything either, unlike Lyn's defenses or Hector's speed. However, Eliwood is not to be underestimated: even when his stats turn out to be none too stellar, he still will not be much of a liability, and his lackluster stats can be remedied by his fast support with Hector. When he does pan out, the results of are simply amazing, and supporting with Hector will make him nigh invincible. If a support triangle is formed between the three Lords, all three will benefit greatly. Another good support option for Eliwood is Lowen, and although other units can support him as well, they are generally regarded as unfeasible. In general, while Eliwood's growths possess a greater degree of fluctuation than most, he is by no means a total loss, especially when supported with one of his better partners. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game five times. Base stats |Paladin |Anima |20 |48 |25 |20 |22 |14 |24 |15 |11 |8 |Sword - A Lance - S Axe - C |Silver Lance Silver Sword |} Awakening Base Stats |Paladin |20 |61 |35+5 |12 |36 |36 |32 |33 |20 |8 | Discipline Outdoor Battle Defender Holy Shield Sword Expert | Sword - A Lance - B |Brave Sword* Eliwood's Steelsword* |} *Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations *Vs. Boies in Chapter 13 Boies: You've done well to come this far, laddie! Eliwood: Where is Marquess Santaruz? Boies: I imagine he's on his way to a better place. Gehah! Geh heh hehhh! Eliwood: Wretched cur! *Vs. Erik in Chapter 14 Eliwood: Erik! Stop this nonsense. I've no wish to strike down a fellow classmate. Erik: You sentimental fool! You think we're still in school? Well, let me give you an education! First, you will fall, and then Hector. Pherae and Ostia will be crushed beneath my boot! Soon, all of Lycia will be under our control!!! *Vs. Uhai in Chapter 18 Eliwood: I'm searching for my father. If you are determined to block our progress... Then you shall be moved!! Uhai: Do your worst! *Vs. Darin in Chapter 19 Eliwood: Darin! Your treachery ends here!! Darin: Ha ha ha ha. I will never fall to the likes of you!! *Vs. Oleg in Chapter 20 Eliwood: ...Black Fang? Oleg: I bring an invitation from my master, Nergal. "Return the children to me." Seems foolish to deliver the message... After all, I can take them both myself and go now! Eliwood: You'll never take them!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 23 Linus: Hey! You're Eliwood, right? Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Linus: I am. Eliwood: I've a question for you... I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Linus: ...Nergal? Oh, that eerie man Sonia introduced my father to. This has nothing to do with him. I merely complete the missions given me! Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Linus: Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes! Eliwood: Yet, the... Linus: Will you stop yammering! I don't need my brother to finish you off. I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 23 Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Lloyd: Yes. Eliwood: I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Nergal or Sonia. We simply complete the missions given us. Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Lloyd: Who are we to pass judgment on the commands given us? We are the jaw that bites. We act without question. Eliwood: But... Lloyd: Granted, you don't seem like a bad sort. However, the Fang's judgment cannot be undone. It is time for you to die. Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 27 Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let's talk! We... Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him.......Prepare to die. Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 27 Linus: You're Eliwood, right?! I've been looking for you! Eliwood: Hey!! Hold on! We need to talk about things... Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. I am the vengeance of Lloyd, whose life you stole! Prepare yourself! I'm coming for you!!! Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter (Eliwood's Story) Eliwood: Nergal! Nergal: So you're here, Eliwood. I thought losing Ninian might distract you. Have you forgotten her so quickly? How heartless. Eliwood: I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. It was my mistake that killed Ninian. Because of that... I will fight. I will not run away and hide in sorrow... I'm going to put an end to all of this! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter (Hector's Story) Nergal: Did you know, Eliwood? What happened to your friend Hector? What he was thinking as he fought by your side? Eliwood: ...... Nergal: Heh heh... It's a pity. If only he had been free to return to Ostia. Eliwood: I know that I've caused much pain for my friends. But that is why... I will not lose here today!! Tactician Conversation Final Chapter Quote Death Quotes *'Eliwood's Alternate Death Quote (Unused)' Eliwood: I can't...continue... Mother... I'm truly sorry... Hector: No! Not here! Not now... Forgive me, Eliwood. Tell my brother... Possible Endings ; Eliwood and Fiora : Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy who will become a great hero. ; Eliwood and Lyn : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named Roy, who will become a great hero. ; Eliwood and Ninian : Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named Roy, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info Etymology Eliwood's name possibly comes from the Germanic name elements "elf" and 'wood,' meaning 'wood of elves,' which might be a reference to Avalon, the legendary island where King Arthur supposedly went to be healed after his last battle. Alternatively, the name 'Elwood' means 'elder tree forest' in Old English. Trivia *When Eliwood is a Lord, he holds his sword in his right hand. However, When he promotes into a Knight Lord, he holds swords and lances in his left hand. *According to a support conversation between Marcus and Lilina in Fūin no Tsurugi, Eliwood once disappeared for three days from Pherae and returned with a flower from the "snowy highlands." He presented this flower to his unnamed wife when he returned. Gallery File:fe6Eliwood.jpg|Eliwood as he appeared in Fūin no Tsurugi File:Eliwoodp.gif|Eliwood in FE7 File:Eliwood.png|A portrait of Eliwood talking to the Tactician File:Eliwood2-portFE7.png File:Eliwood3-portFE7.png File:FE7Eliwood2.png|Eliwood at the end of FE7 File:Eliwoodp6.gif|Eliwood in FE6 File:Eliwood & Ninian Ending.PNG File:End Eliwood and Fiora.png File:End Eliwood and Hector.png File:End Eliwood and Lyn.png File:Ending Eliwood.PNG File:Florina Arrows 2.png File:Eliwood lord sword normal.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Lord File:eliwood lord sword.gif|Eliwood performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Lord File:eliwood knightlord durandal.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord wielding the Durandal File:Eliwood knightlord durandal critical.gif|Eliwood performing a critical hit in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord with the Durandal File:Eliwood knightlord lance.gif|Eliwood's battle sprite in Rekka no Ken as a Knight Lord with a lance File:EliwoodManga.jpg|Eliwood's appearance in Hasha no Tsurugi Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters Category:Allies